Cure for the Itch
by Ranma-the-great
Summary: Pure RanmaShampoo fluff....... I warned you puuuure FLUFF


Cure for the Itch  
  
By Ranma_the_great  
  
Genre: Pure Fluff  
  
Type: One Shot  
  
R_t_g: Okay, I'm a MAJOR fluff fan, but the problem is I can't write fluff well! This was a dare by a friend who ROCKS at fluff! *Puts on fireproof suit* I take burns and compliments.  
  
'' Those mean their thoughts if you didn't already know.  
***************** Nerima, Japan  
  
Ranma was lying in his room on his cot thinking of a way to escape and to seek his beloved Sham-chan. His thoughts tumbled into the image of Sham-chan.  
****************  
  
Flashback  
  
Ranma was kicked out of the house, yet again. He stormed down the street and found himself at the Neko Hanten. It must be a reflex because he's been kicked out so many times. He slammed to door open. Shampoo was in the back when she heard the door. She put her book down and walked into the customer area. She knew it was her poor Airen being kicked out by that witch. Shampoo groaned and saw Ranma sitting on a table sitting with his head in his hands.  
  
Ranma looked into his hands in anger. He looked up and saw Shampoo there. He felt some of his problems lift. He half smiled as Shampoo started to rub his shoulders soothingly. Ranma stopped thinking and started to feel the stress lift. He leaned his head back onto the chair. Ranma started to think for a moment while closing his eyes 'Now that I think about it, I like Shampoo... woa... I like Shampoo' he opened his eyes in surprise.  
  
It finally hit him... Ranma liked Shampoo...  
**************** He shook his head, he could think of her later, right now, he had to think of a way to get to her. He rolled over to his side to see his ignorant father in his panda form sleeping like a log, perfect. One less obstacle to worry about. He got up and went to the door and opened it slowly. He exited the room without making a sound and shut the door and snuck downstairs.  
  
Ranma was going to exit through the kitchen, and he guessed right, there was Kasumi cleaning up the dinner they had earlier. Ranma looked at the situation thoughtfully. 'Maybe if I sneak around her, no.... I have to come up with an excuse... groceries!' he thought for a moment. He put his back to the wall and peered by the door and saw that Kasumi had moved to the refrigerator. He dropped to a crouch and moved in. First, if he could sneak out, why not? He moved slowly and steadily toward the open door. Ranma was pass the table when Kasumi turned, "Hey Ranma, whatcha doin?" Kasumi asked confused.  
  
Ranma almost fell down but thought off something quick, "Oh, there's the quarter I dropped earlier heh!" he quickened his tongue. He glanced to Kasumi and started to sweat nervously, "I'm gonna go get some groceries okay! I'll be back soon bye!" he said at the speed of light. He hopped out through the open door and leaped over the wall. He was home free... and could soon see Shampoo.  
  
Outside the Neko Hanten, 11:02 at night...  
  
Shampoo had her arms folded and tapped her foot impatiently. She scanned the street for Ranma. She saw nothing but a tumble weed and a broken street lamp. She sighed impatiently when she heard a small noise behind her when she was grabbed in a bear hug. She was about to struggle but she knew who it was. She felt the warmth of Ranma's hands, "Why you late Airen?" She said softly into his ear. Ranma smiled while affectionately kissing her cheek, "I had distractions to deal with," he said as Shampoo put a cool hand on Ranma's cheek.  
  
Ranma stared into Shampoo's eyes for a moment and smiled. Ranma let go and Shampoo turned around. Ranma slipped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him. Shampoo hugged him back while placing her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat slowly. Bump bump, bump bump. It's rhythmic beat soothed Shampoo. Shampoo let go and Ranma did the same. She looked around and stared Ranma in the eye longingly, "I wanna go somewhere quiet," she almost said to herself. Ranma thought for a moment and then smiled. He grabbed Shampoo's hand and ran down the street taking her with him.  
  
They ran down a block and reached a park entrance. The sound of running water was slow, and enticing. They walked in and Shampoo stood stunned. They park was a miniature forest with a rushing stream. What had caught Shampoo's attention was the blanket and candles by the stream. She awed for a moment and glanced at Ranma with a 'Thank you' look on her face. She gripped his hand as she pulled him toward the blanket playfully.  
  
Ranma and Shampoo fell onto the blanket giggling. Ranma grabbed Shampoo and pulled her to his side. Shampoo smiled and placed her head on his shoulders and placed a hand on his thigh and her other hand with his hand. Ranma looked at Shampoo's lips for a moment. Shampoo was staring at one of the candles when she turned to Ranma and he placed his lips on hers. Shampoo closed her eyes and she felt his tongue. She smiled and pulled back. Ranma's face faulted, "Did I not do it right?" he said out of concern. Shampoo giggled, "No, you did everything right," she said happily.  
  
Ranma sighed a little and then stared at Shampoo for a moment. He looked for the right words to say, "Wo ai ni Sham-chan," he said softly, to the point where only Shampoo and him only heard it. Shampoo looked at him seriously for a moment. Shampoo's face brightened when he said this, she felt her spirit rise. She looked at Ranma dead in the eye and then replied, "Wo ai ni Airen," she said and pressed her lips softly onto his. Ranma put his arms around her and laid back. Shampoo laid with him and they had an intent moment with each other.  
  
The End  
  
**************** R_t_g: *blushes* Heh, that was a first... well, as I said, flames and comments are accepted. Bye till next time y'all! 


End file.
